Revenge
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: Sequel to The Prank. Sam gets even.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP.**_

**AN: You asked for it you got it, or as Desiree puts it "So you have wished it, so shall it be." Here is the official sequel to The Prank.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge<strong>

Danny flew as fast as he could go to get away from the screaming Sam who was somehow keeping up with him. She had already gotten poor Tucker who was now, much to the football team's surprize, tied to the top of the flagpole by his underwear. To top it off Sam had even taken all of his technology from him. When Danny had risked his hiding place to help him he had found to his dismay that Sam was smart enough to put up a ghost shield and had also been hiding in wait in a nearby tree. Thus the chase had begun.

"Get back here you cowardly spine-less half-pint of a man!"

Despite his fear of Sam Danny couldn't resist.

"You know I kinda am spine-less Sam." Danny yelled back down to the girl below him before turning a flip in the air that would have probably snapped a human's spine or at the least caused some serious damage.

"You yellow-bellied, lilly livered, chicken crap excuse for a ghost! Come down here and fight me!" Sam shouted in reply her face now red either from running or her rage.

"I may be half dead but I can promise you I don't have a death wish."

Sam pulled out a Fenton Lipstick and shot at Danny narrowly missing. Even though she had missed it still scared Danny who knew that Sam had to be really ticked for her to shoot at him.

Around this time the Red Huntress AKA Valerie was flying by on her jet ski and saw Danny and was about to ask him if there was a ghost because of the speed he was flying at when she spotted Sam. Chuckling to herself Valerie started to fly home while thinking _'Wonder what he did that could have caused that!'_

Sam finally pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked Danny in before capping it and triumphantly walking home. Once there she walked up to her room and pulled out a centrifugal device from under her bed and stuck the thermos in. Once she was sure the thermos was secure she plugged it in and turned it on._ 'Cylinder shaped Danny in the morning.' _She thought as she went to take a shower get something to eat and go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Danny...<strong>

Spinning and spinning around and around. Danny was nauseated to say the least. It felt like the whole world was rolling around and he was feeling squished against the wall for some reason or another._ 'Must be at least 5 G's of gravity.' _Danny thought going a little green_ 'Oh well, I can ride the Gravitron 10 times in a row how is this any different?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Tucker...<strong>

"Somebody HELP!" Tucker shouted as it was starting to get dark and he was still stuck at the top of the flagpole. His underwear were probably now inseperable from his butt and he had lost feeling in that area quite a while back. Hearing laughter Tucker saw a couple in their 20's at most walking by. "Help!" Tucker shouted hoping they would but was saddened when they just continued walking by.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sam...<strong>

Sam was currently watching tv and eating her tofu. After finishing up after an hour Sam decided to go ahead and take a long bath and soak for another hour since it was Friday night after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny...<strong>

Now Danny was just about begging to get out. He had been in there for far too long. If he could throw up he would have by now. _'Never again. ' _Danny thought _'It's just not worth it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker...<strong>

Tucker was now desperately looking around for someone to help him when he spotted a janitor. "HEY! HELP! PLEASE! HELP! Please..." It was then that Tucker noticed that the janitor was dancing and had not even heard his cries from above. Looking closer Tucker saw that the janitor was wearing headphones. "Curse you technology for how you betrayed me!" Tucker shouted and then the janitor started to walk away. "NO! Wait! Please? Pretty please?" Tucker asked sweetly begging to be heard but the guy continued to walk away. "Aw not cool, man! Not cool! Alright fine I don't need your help!" Tucker shouted as the sun set completely and darkness spread all around him. Crickets started to chirp as Tucker thought about the long night ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>In Conclusion...<strong>

When morning came Sam let Tucker down before dragging him to her house and freeing Danny who was at this point delusional and very much the shape of his thermos. As Sam watched from her window the two boys warily began their treck home. Tucker waddling and continually pulling a his underwear and jumping occasionally as sensation made itself known again to certain areas. Danny now normal shaped and in human form, was gripping almost everything insight to stop the world from spinning as he tried to get home without gagging which he was failing at miserably. Sam smirked as she knew it would be a while before they ever bothered her with another prank especially one involving Bieber. Then seemingly out of no where Sam heard the player again. It was playing that song again. Looking up Sam saw it on her ceiling. Once again out of her reach. Sam's face twitched as she looked around for something to shut up the stupid thing and grabbing a shoe she threw it with such a force that it should have shattered the player but instead went harmlessly through.

Now several blocks away the the boys stopped and looked around for their accomplice in crime. Soon after Danielle appeared in her human form giggling. It was obvious that their own revenge was a success. They heard a loud scream shortly after signaling that they should all run.

**The End...**

**AN: Also, I'm sorry that it changed points of view so often. I really try not to do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I may not be Desiree but I can grant this wish. Here is chapter 2 of Revenge for Kitty in Boots.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DP although I wish I did because I would have continued the show on another channel if Nick didn't want it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Looking both ways and turning her ghost detector up to the max Sam slipped into Danny's room and closed the door. Running to his personal bathroom she set her bag down and plugged the sink before grabbing a bottle marked Liquid Heat and pouring it in and grabbing all of Danny's underwear. As she stuffed them in and grabbed a stick to stir it all with she thought about her friends weird dislike of heat. Ever since the accident he had disliked heat which was strange considering that high temperatures didn't really bother him now that his ice powers kicked in. Not that that stopped him from turning the AC to 60 degrees; he _loves_ cold weather.

Sam thought herself smart for hiring the box ghost and Johnny 13 to keep Danny busy as she carefully took out the underwear and hung them to dry. The two had even wanted to do it for free just to see the look on his face when the heat kicked in. After a few seconds the fast drying liquid dried and Sam carefully put all the underwear away before draining the sink and leaving.

Hurrying over to Tucker's Sam cleaned all of his technology out and left a few books, a pencil, and a notebook. She also took the liberty to soak Tucker's underwear in Liquid Heat like she did Danny's before running back to her place to stash the stuff and grabbing her own camera. She had to hurry to see if Johnny had kept his end of the bargain, he was supposed to push Danny in his human form in the mud that way the hybrid would want to take a bath.

_'Another strange thing about Danny'_ Sam thought as she sped up on her scooter _'He doesn't like the feeling of getting dirty ever since the accident.' _

Which for the most part was true, Danny didn't like getting dirty and even if he had gone intangible and cleared all the mud off of him he would still go get a bath and another set of clothes. The only other weird trait that came to mind other than that one at the moment would be him not liking the sight of his uncovered wounds. _'Even a tiny scratch.' _Sam thought as she caught up to the two boys who were fighting in the park. Suddenely Danny, in an attempt to somehow gain the upperhand, reverted back to his human form. Johnny took that as his chance and slammed into Danny sending him sprawling in a mud puddle so thick that it was like falling into pudding. It wasn't even really a puddle so much as it was mud. With that said and done Johnny hopped on his bike and revved the engine and sending mud into the air on Danny.

Sam Smirked as Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked Johnny in before he could get away and looked down at himself with disgust on his face. Danny got out of the mud and turned intangible before walking on his way home.

* * *

><p>Danny's point of view<p>

* * *

><p><em>'I hate getting dirty like this.'<em> Danny thought to himself as he turned intangible and shivered at the feeling of the mud going through him._ 'It has something to do with the dirt and mud being all over me and even after I turn intangible and get it off it feels like it's still there because I didn't get rid of it the conventional way. Sam and Tucker don't really get it but Tucker comes closer than Sam does because of the time when we had gotten soaked with milk from a dairy truck crash on our way to school and I turned the both of us intangible to get it off. I saw how he shuddered at the feeling of something sliding through his molecules before hitting the ground, it feels so strange and foreign and you just want to wash it off. But you can't, not that I don't try. Besides, I want to keep my boots and gloves clean. Not that it matters because the hazmat suit seems to repair and clean my regular clothes definately don' is going to kill me.' _Danny looked down and that not all of the mud had been able to come out when he turned intangible and was staining his shirt slightly.

Walking home Danny decided that Stains were more the enemy than even some ghosts were because you could never really completely get rid of them. Unless you were a girl, then you were born with the powers of knowing how to get rid of stains, while also leaving some color to the shirt. As soon as Danny got home he went up to take a shower and grabbed some fresh clothes. Main reason being because he wanted to get clean. Another being that he and Tucker had finally managed to get dates that night and the two girls, being sisters, decided that they should go on a double date.

* * *

><p>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had followed Danny to his front door before heading to the meeting place that she had over heard where the two were planning on going on their 'dates'. The park. Setting up her video camera in a tree she climbed into a different one and on a nearly hidden but trustworthy tree branch and waited.<p>

After nearly half an hour the two boys showed up and sat down on the bench where they were supposed to wait for their dates. After a minute or two Tucker had to stand up and soon he began pacing. _'The heats kicking in.'_ Sam thought with a smile that grew even bigger when Danny joined in but instead of uncomfortably pacing he started shaking his leg in place before stand up and switching from foot to foot and rocking back and forth.

* * *

><p>Tucker<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Man it's getting hot.'<em> Tucker thought before looking at Danny who seemed ok at the moment. All of a sudden Danny started to look uncomfortable before also standing up and doing a weird looking dance. Pretty soon both boys looked like they were dancing and after a while they were nearly doubled over Danny more so then Tucker and they were tugging at their pants. The boys shared a look and they both understood that at that moment not even cheerleaders could keep them in that spot and they both made a run for the fountain in the middle of the park and dove in.

Danny came up first gasping in relief of the cold water and Tucker followed next. Both boys were, for the moment, oblivious to everyone in the area staring at them. They laughed at the relief and you could see them almost melt at the feeling of cool water on their over heated sensitive parts. Sadly though, they became all too aware of the stares. The both of them made a mad dash for the exit to the park and Danny saw something fall out of a tree nearby before grabbing it and turning them both intangible and invisible and taking off to his house because it was closest.

* * *

><p>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was hanging on for dear life to the limb she had been on because she had laughed so hard that she had fallen off. After a few minutes she got down and went to the tree to get her camera before gasping in shock. Her camera was missing! The stand was still there but the camera was gone! Looking around she decided that nobody could have taken it so she started to scour the bushes and surrounding area for her camera.<p>

* * *

><p>The Boys<p>

* * *

><p>Danny and Tucker had changed clothes and were now holding ice packs to their personal pride and joys while the two of them looked over the object that Danny had grabbed. Danny didn't really know why he had grabbed it but he knew that couldn't be just a coincidence that Sam's <em>personalized<em> video camera had been at the park with the stand screw set to attach it to a stand but no one attending it, or even the fact that it was set to record and had been pointed in their direction.

"Why do I get the feeling Sam did this?" Tucker asked Danny with a smile on his face

"Because it's Sam's camera?" Danny asked/answered

"Yup. Dude, it's our turn now and I have the perfect idea. I say we do the same thing to her."

"Nah, Sam doesn't mind the heat. Besides, I'm NOT going to do that to her _underwear_!" Danny said looking serious " Besides we need to go about this in a more adult manner. We can't be so childish as to play such an immature prank as that... I have a better idea."

Huddling together Danny explained his plan to Tucker.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was exhausted. She had searched the entire area and then the rest of the park but hadn't seen her camera anywhere. It was getting dark now and Sam was ready to just go ahead and say it was stolen so she began her long trek home saddened not only by the loss of her camera, which was replaceable and therefore not really that much of a loss when you're rich, but also by the loss of the video it had taken of her two goofball friends. At least she had her memories, if not the blackmail.<p>

Walking up the steps to her room Sam ignored her parents and headed to her bedroom. Something felt off when she reached the top of her stairs though, it felt oddly cooler in the hallway then usual. Heading towards her room the temperature continued to decrease and soon she was in front of her door. The cold seemed to be coming from her room. Touching the frosted doorknob to her room Sam pushed on her door to try and get in. A sharp cracking was heard when the door finally groaned open. The surroundings around her surprised her causing her to let lose a loud burst of air that was as visible as Danny's ghost sense. Her room was covered in ice and snow and seemed almost to be trapped in time. Stepping in carefully Sam listened to the gentle crunch of the ice under her combat boots and she noted how the light from the hallway almost made the place look even more surreal. Closing her door gently Sam noted that the light from the moon that was now in the sky gave the entire room a blue tint further giving the illusion that time had stopped in this room.

Her bed was coated in ice and when Sam walked over to try and lift the covers to test the strength of the ice she found that it made a very loud cracking sound when she lifted it. On the top of her bed posts and along the bar between them she had icicles and her net curtain that had been draped across the top of her bed was frozen as much as the bed was and it dripped into icicles also. Her entire room was this way. Sam turned around and around before a blinking red light caught her eye. Walking closer Sam saw something that almost scared her. Her camera was lying on her desk on top of her laptop and was, according to her laptop screen, transmitting the signal and video to Tucker's email.

Running up to it as fast as she could without busting her butt on the more slick ice Sam quickly unplugged her camera and turned it off before shutting her laptop down. Closing the screen Sam spotted something else she had also missed at first. Behind her laptop sat the most prestine and beautiful ice rose she had ever seen and looking closely was a note attached to it. Picking it up Sam read the note aloud before laughing.

It said,

_"Gotcha Sam! I like what I did to the place, don't you?_

_-Danny and Tucker_

_P.S. Good luck thawing your room out!"_

"Oh I am so getting even." Sam said before thinking 'At least they didn't leave any Justin Beiber music this time.'

Almost right on cue the horrible music started up again and as usual, Sam looked up and saw the player on the ceiling. Again. Looking back down a twitch could be seen on Sam's face before she once again screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Metaphorically speaking... or not.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere far into the Ghost Zone a few ghosts were lying in their beds or floating around when a terribly loud scream woke them all and they looked around to see who could make such a loud noise and seeing nothing they brushed it off and went back to their dreams.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
